School Rumble Again
by Napster
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando juntas a un delincuente con conplejo de mangaka, una niña con una edad mental de 9 años, un pasmado enamorado del curry y un estafador? ¿Lo saben?.......... PUES YO TAMPOCO JAJAJAJA Continuacion de SR, no he visto SR2


Disclaimer: School Rumble no me pertenece (aunque me agradaría mucho) sin embargo la idea de este fic si es mía (nacida de mi mente perturbada)

**SCHOOL RUMBLE AGAIN**

**CAPITULO 1: EL REGRESO DE LOS YAGAMI…AUNQUE NUNCA ANTES HUBIERAN APARECIDO**

**FIC PATROCINADO POR MIS PADRES QUE PAGAN LA LUZ EN MI CASA **

-JAJA, UN NUEVO DIA UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD-

Harima Kenji, 17 años, estudiante del colegio Yagami, exdelincuente, ahora...¡un chico enamorado!

-... ¿Estas seguro?-

Kenji empezó a buscar de donde provenía la voz, encontrando así a un viejito sentado en una caja junto a un alce.

-¿Eh?... ¿quien eres?-

-La pregunta es... ¿quien eres tú?-

-¿Que no leíste mi descripción que esta un poco mas arriba?

-Claro que la leí...-dice tranquilamente mientras fuma de su pipa -...pero estoy seguro que esa descripción está equivocada-

Este último comentario ilumino a Kenji de una manera que no esperaba

"¡Es que acaso no estoy enamorado?..."

-¡ABUELO¡Ya empezó tu programa!- un niño entra a escena dirigiéndose al anciano

-¡Eh¡El especial de de Red Shoes Diaries!... pues vamos a verlo- Y así el anciano monto su alce, subió al niño y se dirigió a su casa para ver el esperado programa en su televisión de plasma de 42 pulgadas.

Mientras tanto Harima sigue filosofando "...así que todo este tiempo no ha sido amor, sino una extraña obsesión...¡No puede ser! simplemente no puede ser, como es posible que todo lo que he hecho en este tiempo haya sido por obsesión, no tiene sentido... todos esos cambios, todo lo que he sacrificado por ella¡NO, debe ser amor, aunque también un loco, estupido con traumas y muy mala suerte pudo haber pasado por lo mismo¡necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora!" -¡HEY ANCIANO!-

Cuando voltea para preguntarle al viejo, solo encuentra la caja donde había estado sentado, el anciano había desaparecido, y así Harima Kenji se da cuenta que estuvo en presencia de una especie de ente espectral

-x-x-x-x-

Yakumo se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, pero este día no era como los otros¿por que? simplemente por que caminaba sola. Regularmente ella salía de su casa con Tenma, su hermana mayor, o en el camino se encontraba con Sarah, pero hoy Tenma había salido de su casa mas temprano murmurando algo sobre Scooby-Doo, Karasuma, un martillo gigante y el día de san Valentín; nadie podría estar seguro de que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero a final de cuentas, llegando a la escuela todos se enteraran; y sobre Sarah, ya le había avisado que ese día iría a un seminario sobre exorcismos así que faltaría a la escuela.

-Disculpa...-

Yakumo se sorprendió notablemente ya que al parecer un hombre le estaba hablando y no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, regularmente desde metros de distancia ella se percataba de sus presencias, "¿por que no puedo oír sus pensamientos?" se pregunto a si misma, tranquilamente se volteo para ver quien era el que le hablaba. Era un chico de mas o menos su edad, tal vez mas grande, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, tez morena aunque un poco mas clara que la de Harima. -Eeste... ¿si?-

-Toma- El chico le dijo mientras le da un pequeño monedero -Se te cayo-

-Ah...eh...gracias- Contesto mientras toma el monedero

-Ese uniforme... ¡Vas en el colegio Yagami!- Grita el chico algo entusiasmado

-Eeeh...si-

-¡Que bien, soy nuevo y no se donde rayos esta la escuela- Dice mientras da un suspiro de alivio -Hoy es mi primer día de clases y quería llegar temprano, pero me perdí y fui a parar en un jardín de niños, un monasterio y una escuela de adiestramiento, que bueno que te encontré; ¿me podrías llevar?-

-Este...claro- Por fin fijándose en la ropa del chico, Yakumo se da cuenta que lleva el uniforme de su escuela aunque algo sucio, tal vez por todas las peripecias que ha pasado el día de hoy

-¡Rayos que mal educado soy!... mi nombre es Yagami Yusuke, gusto en conocerte- se presenta dando una pequeña reverencia.

-ah...yo soy Tsukamoto Yakumo-

-Por cierto que haces por aquí caminando por tu cuenta, este es un camino muy solitario-

Yakumo no le diría que le agrada este camino en medio del bosque por que no había hombres que la aturdieran son sus extraños y pervertidos pensamientos, pero tampoco quería mentirle -Por aquí es tranquilo- "eso bastará" pensó

-Bueno eso responde lo de la ruta¿pero por que vienes sola?-

Yakumo empezó a platicarle lo de Sarah y justo en el momento cuando iba a decir la situación de su hermana (omitiendo sus posibles razones para llegar temprano), oyó un grito (no estando segura si se trataba de un grito o un pensamiento) que decía claramente >YAKUMOOOO-CHANNN, TE AMO> . Rápidamente entro en pánico, salio del sendero y se escondió detrás de un arbusto dejando al muy confundido Yusuke en medio del camino de un muy fogoso Hanai Haruki.

-¡Hey tu! vas en el colegio Yagami¿no es así?-

-Si¿por que?-

-¿Conoces Tsukamoto Yakumo?-

-Si- Yakumo solo se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa al oír el pequeño interrogatorio de Hanai, además Yusuke no sabía nada de su situación con Hanai y podría decirle de su escondite

-¿La has visto por aquí?-

-Si claro- En este momento solo deseaba que el chico nuevo pudiera leer la mente para que supiera que no tenia que decirle nada a Haruki

-¿Que dirección tomo?-

-Por ahí- Ahora si ya no tenía escapatoria, cerró los ojos y sabía que tendría que salir y aceptar el bochornoso momento; pero después de un rato no hubo señal de Hanai yendo hacia su dirección, así que decidió espiar un poco.

-¿Estas seguro que tomo por ese camino?- pregunto Hanai señalando en dirección opuesta del escondite de Yakumo

-Claro, me dijo que tenia que llevarle un bento a su amiga Sarah en un monasterio, algo dijo de un seminario para exorcismos, así que decidió prepararle algo de comer y llevárselo por que podría estar hambrienta- Dijo el chico nuevo

-Si eso suena como a Yakumo-chan-

-Corre y tal vez la alcances, tal vez si lo haces podrán regresar juntos de las manos-

El pensamiento de caminar tomado de la mano de Yakumo hizo sonrojar levemente a Hanai -Gracias por la ayuda, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela¡Yo HANAI HARUKI lo juro!-

-No hace falta, solo te di indicaciones, pero vamos¡ve, no dejes que se aleje-

Con esto último Hanai le da a Yusuke una pequeña reverencia y sale corriendo. Una vez que se pierde de vista, Yakumo sale de su escondite para reunirse con Yusuke, apenas va a decir algo cuando es cortada por el. -Disculpa por eso, no se si sea tu amigo o no, pero sus intenciones no me parecían del todo sanas-

-...n no hay problema- aunque una duda surgió en su mente -¿Como es que pudiste hacer una mentira tan buena?- esta actitud no era muy propia de la niña de ojos rojos, pero tenia curiosidad de como en tan poco tiempo de conocerla pudo haber hecho una mentira tan apegada a su personalidad

-Bueno...pues me contaste lo de tu amiga Sarah, además que no hace mucho pase por ese monasterio, con lo de tu personalidad no fue muy difícil, con el pequeño rato que hablamos y con ver la foto en tu monedero de lo que yo supongo es tu hermana llegue a la conclusión de que eres del tipo de chica maternal, de esas personas que cuidan de los demás, aunque también eres muy insegura-

Yakumo esta realmente sorprendida, no muchos la conocían bien, y los que llegaban a hacerlo tardaban varias meses, y este chico es unos cuantos minutos la había leído.

-Bueno¿vamos a la escuela?-

-Si...claro-

Y así fue como los dos partieron

-x-x-x-x-

-Buenos di... !-

Mikoto acababa de llegar a clase cuando fue jalada por sus amigas

-¡Que rayos les pasa!-

Estas dos solo se limitan a señalar hacia la segunda puerta del salón para ver a Tenma con bata blanca, y a su lado una aspiradora, un martillo gigante, una licuadora y un reactor atómico portátil, todo ensamblado entre si.

-¿Que es eso Tenma, y ¡por que estas vestida así?- pregunta Suou

-¿Que no ven? soy una científica¡Tengo bata blanca!...- Dice mientras se acomoda su bata- y esto que esta a mi lado...¡Es la llave que abrirá las puertas del amor de Karasuma! jijijijejejejeJAJAJAJAJA-

-' Eeste...y ¿como funciona?-

-jeje, Estaba esperando esa pregunta...-contesta Tenma con un brillo en los ojos -Verán... según mi departamento de inteligencia, Karasuma-kun siempre entra por esta puerta exactamente a las 6 horas con 48 minutos y 36 segundos de la mañana. Justo en ese momento se activara la aspiradora atrayendo al sujeto en cuestión 2.27 metros desde la puerta, en ese instante se activara la licuadora y el reactor nuclear creando suficiente energía como para mover el martillo hacia atrás con una inclinación de 127 grados y después liberándolo para golpear a Karasuma-kun, y que así me ame. JAJAJAJAJA-

Con excepción de Akira, sus amigas estaban sumamente impresionadas (al igual que los estudiantes que alcanzaron a oír) no por el invento en si (que según Eri, era algo estupido), sino por que Tenma, siendo un asco para Física, Química, Matemáticas...bueno, siendo un asco en todas las materias, haya construido algo tan impresionante. Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta por hacer...

-¿Y como es que un golpe con un martillo gigante va a lograr que Karasuma te ame?- pregunta Akira con tono calmado. Al parecer todos los que oyeron tenían la misma nuda aunque estaban demasiado sorprendidos para preguntar.

-Vean aquí- contesta la "científica" mientras señala una cara del martillo específicamente a un logo que dice: _CUPIDOS CORP._ -¡Todo el poder de cupido esta concentrado aquí! JAJAJAJA-

Grandes gotas de sudor aparecen en la frente de todos (con excepción de Akira) y se van de ahí perdiendo el interés.

-Eeste Tenma...vamos a estar por ahí- Dice Sawachika

-¡Buena suerte!- Grita Mikoto

Y así sus tres amigas se van a sus asientos. -Vaya que lista es Tenma, ojala hubiera pensado en eso cuando todavía tenia oportunidad con Masashiro-sempai- Dice Suou

-¡Enserio crees que funcione! por favor-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Eri en eso- dice calmadamente Akira

-¡Eeeh, yo creo que hay que tenerle fe a Tenma, después de todo, ahora es un científico-

GRAN GOTA DE SUDOR en la cabeza de Eri -Creo que tú eres más estupida que Tenma-

-Por que no vemos lo que pasa por ahí- comenta Akira mientras señala a un grupo de sus compañeras de clase que están sonriendo y murmurando. –No es interesante el efecto que tiene un nuevo estudiante-

-¡Nuevo estudiante!- Gritan Sawachika y Suou en unísono

-Si, hoy se integrara a nuestro grupo un nuevo estudiante-

-Vaya, es algo raro considerando la época del año no creen- dice Suou

-¡Que importa!- Grita Eri- Seguramente a de ser otro pelmazo pervertido como la mayoría de esta clase-

-Tendremos que esperar a ver- de repente suena la alarma del reloj de Akira rompiendo con la conversación -Ya es hora-

-¿Hora de que?- preguntan Mikoto y Sawachika

-De que el plan de Tenma entre en acción-

De repente todos voltean hacia la puerta en donde se encuentra Tenma. Tenma a su vez se prepara para activar su máquina; en el momento en que se empieza a abrir la puerta parecer ser como si la vida pasara en cámara lenta, poco a poco se va abriendo la puerta tensionando mas a todos dentro del salón, y así se abre totalmente la puerta y se oye el grito de guerra de Tenma

-¡AHORA!-

-¿Eh?-

-x-x-x-x-

-No puedo creer que te hayan asignado al chico nuevo-

Katou-sensei y Tani-sensei se encontraban discutiendo en el pasillo camino a sus respectivos salones

-Oh, vamos, danos una oportunidad, tal vez sea un grupo fuera de serie pero aun así es un buen grupo- contesta Tani-sensei

-¡Por favor! tu y yo sabemos que tendremos suerte si el chico no muere en la primera hora-

-¡Quieres apostar!-

-Je, esta bien, que te parecen 10000 yenes-

-¡Hecho!- dice Tani-sensei mientras estrecha la mano de su compañero

-Hey ¿no es ese el alumno nuevo?-

-¿Uh?- Tani-sensei se voltea para ver a un chico que va entrando al salón 2º C

-Si, el es, todo saldrá bien-

Tan solo termino de decir esa frase y se oyó un gran grito solo para que después saliera volando el chico nuevo por la ventana del pasillo y caer del tercer piso. El maestro Katou empezó a pensar en que se gastaría esos 10000 yenes

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Que rayos pasa aquí!-

El maestro Tani había entrado corriendo a su salón para averiguar que había pasado, encontrando en su camino a una máquina extraña en el marco de la puerta, varios estudiantes riéndose sin control, una que otra chica murmurando algo, y a Tenma con bata. "Esto no puede ser bueno" piensa el maestro.

-¡Tsukamoto¿Que pasa aquí?-

-Vera profesor es que...-

-¿Puedo pasar maestro?- Karasuma se encontraba en el marco de la puerta junto al "cupido mecánico". Esto hace que todos se le queden viendo -Se me hizo un poco tarde-

-¿Eh, claro, claro pasa; bueno Tsukamoto que fue... ¿Tsukamoto?- al ver de nuevo a Tenma, el maestro se da cuenta que su mirada esta perdida y sus murmuros de Karasuma

-Discúlpela, simplemente se siente mal- Akira junto con sus amigas agarraron a Tenma y la llevaron a su asiento

-¡Que alguien me explique por que el nuevo estudiante salio volando por la ventana del pasillo!-

Tremendo Silencio

-...bueno...aunque sea alguien que lo lleve a la enfermería... cayo del tercer piso-

-Lo mas probable es que ya este muerto- Dice Akira en tono frió

-NOOOO, NO PUEDE MORIR- "Mis 10000 yenes" pensó el maestro Tani- Que alguien vaya por el¡AHORA!- al parecer nadie le hace caso -Señorita Suou y Sawachika, vayan ahora por el, ya que son amigas de Tsukamoto y tengo la sospecha de que ella fue la causante de este incidente-

Mikoto y Eri se dirigen a la puerta con cara de fastidio, pero al abrir la puerta encuentran a un chico de su edad con la cara toda ensangrentada, ellas obviamente no pueden evitar...-¡IIIIIIAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-...gritar

-Disculpe maestro, puedo pasar- Dice el chico haciendo una reverencia -Al parecer algo me golpeo y salí volando por la ventana-

-¿EH¿Es que no te paso nada?-

-Que pregunta tan estupida... que no ve mi frente- Dice señalando el chorro de sangre que proviene de su cabeza y se escurre por su frente

-' siii, entra- Contesta el maestro algo sorprendido y preocupado por su caída-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Claro!...-Empieza a caminar hacia el salón pasando a un lado de la máquina que lo golpeo, aunque, se detiene al ver a Tenma en su asiento- Ttu... es que acaso- rápidamente va corriendo a su lado, se arrodilla y le toma la mano. "Es que acaso si funciono la máquina" fue lo que pensaron todos los enterados del pequeño proyecto -Tu eres...- Ahora el chico se acerca a su cara, al parecer intentándole dar un beso

-NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA FUNCIONADO- Grita Eri

Todos estaban atónitos con lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos (Con excepción de Karasuma que esta demasiado ocupado viendo la ventana como para ver)

-¿Eh¿que pas...?- Tenma al parecer ya volvió al mundo de los vivos y se sorprende de ver tan cerca la cara del chico al que golpeo (Que en la opinión de Tenma es muy apuesto), "Es que acaso funciono la máquina y ahora el esta enamorado de mi" es lo que pensaba Tsukamoto "Y-y ahora que hago...yo debo ser fiel a Karasuma"

-Lo sabia...- dice el chico ahora acercándose mas a Tenma y poniendo sus manos en su cintura -Tu eres...-

"¿QUE HAGO¿QUE HAGO¿QUE HAGO¿QUE HAGO¿QUE HAGO?" Todas las alarmas mentales de Tenma sonaban pero no concedía hacer nada, y para colmo nadie hacia, decía, o transpiraba algo para detener el inminente choque de labios "Karasuma¿por que no detienes esto?" este pensamiento hace que vea de reojo a Karasuma, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera esta viendo en su dirección "¿Por qué no me miras¿Es que acaso no te importa?" con este ultimo pensamiento Tenma se deja vencer, y así toda la resistencia que llego a tener se esfuma en un parpadeo esperando recibir su primer beso...

-¡TU ERES UNA CIENTIFICA!- Grita el chico mientras carga a Tenma de la cintura

-¡EEEHHHHH!- grita todo el salón

-¿Eh? No ven que tiene bata blanca-

"Creo que el golpe lo dejo idiota" piensa Eri.

-Para ti soy la doctora Tsukamoto- le dice al chico olvidándose de todos sus pensamientos que tuvo no hace mucho

-Bueno doctora Tsukamoto...- Dice el maestro Tani -Desmantele su invento para que pueda empezar con la clase-

-¡Ssssiiiiiii!- Contesta Tenma levantando la mano

-Bueno, chico te podrías presentar por favor-

-¿Me hablas a mi?- contesta el nuevo

-Si, te hablo a ti- Contesta el maestro peleando con las ganas de llorar o gritar

El chico rápidamente se para enfrente de toda la clase y empieza con su presentación -Buenos días, mi nombre es Yagami Yusuke, un placer en conocerlos-

-x-x-x-x-

Yakumo se encontraba en su salón. Todavía no había empezado la clase, así que intentaba ignorar los pensamientos de los chicos enfocándose en Yusuke, el chico que acababa de conocer esta mañana.

>EMPIEZA EL FLASHBACK>

-Um...este... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dice en tono nervioso Yakumo a su compañero

-Pues ya me estas haciendo una pregunta, pero si, me puedes hacer otra-

-...eeste...¿por que decidiste entrar a mitad del curso?...digo...es una extraña época para cambiar de escuela-

-Tengo que atender unos asuntos con un delincuente...como se llama... ¡ah si! Harima Kenji-

-Kenji-kun...-

Yusuke rápidamente se detiene y mira directamente a los ojos de Yakumo, se quedan así por varios minutos, ante lo cual Yakumo se empieza a poner más y más nerviosa

-...este...Yagami-san...-

-No me digas así, suena muy formal, solo Yusuke-

-Bueno Yag...Yusuke-kun-

-Eres amiga de Harima¿no es así?-

-Si...-

El chico solo sonríe ante el comentario -Je, el ha cambiado mucho-

-¿Eh?-

-Disculpa hablando conmigo mismo- le responde rápidamente -¿En que salón esta?-

-En el 2º C, con mi hermana-

-¡Es cierto! ya había olvidado que tenias una hermana-Dice algo apenado Yusuke -Sabes yo también tengo una hermana-

-¿Y cual es su nombre?- Pregunta Yakumo intentando hacer conversación, regularmente no necesita hacerlo, pero al no poder leer la mente del chico, tiene que tomar riesgos

-Yagami Chidori, también ingresa hoy al colegio, me dijo que le tocaría en el 1º B-

-Hubiera sido una gran coincidencia que le tocara en el mismo salón que a mi-

-¡CURSAS PRIMER AÑO!... entonces ¡Tú eres la hermana pequeña!-

-Eeste...si-

-Vaya, que sorpresas se lleva uno, primero pensé que habías repetido año, pero te ves lo suficientemente aplicada e inteligente como para esas cosas-Contesta el chico

-ee...gracias-

-¿Uh?...¿por que?-

"Al parecer no tenia intención de halagarme..." de repente se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Yakumo al darse cuenta que el chico solo dice lo que realmente piensa. -Eee...no es nada- termina contestando -¿Y ahora donde esta tu hermana?-

-No lo se- contesta sonriendo

-¿Eh?-

-Supongo que apenas se ha de estar despertando-

-¿Por que no caminan juntos a la escuela?...eh...discúlpame-

-No te preocupes, no hay problema- contesta el relajado Yusuke -No quería despertarla, estaba durmiendo placidamente, así que no tuve el corazón como para despertarla-

-Ah...disculpa ¿Que asuntos tienes que arreglar con Kenji-kun?- Yakumo regularmente nunca tomaba la iniciativa en las conversaciones pero había algo en el chico que le obligaba a conocer mas sobre el

-Mira un gato- dice Yusuke mientras señala evadiendo la pregunta

Rápidamente Yakumo voltea para ver al felino, es un gatito color naranja y rayado, parece un tigre pequeño. -Que lindo...-El gato no nota su presencia y se marcha dejando muy desilusiona a Yakumo

-Se ve que te agradan los animales- Comenta Yusuke con una sonrisa

-Si...- "¡Espera, este chico tiene cosas parecidas a Kenji-kun...tal ves también pueda hablar con los animales" -...este... ¿y a ti?-

-¿A mi que?-

-¿Te agradan los animales?-

-No...lo siento-

-Ah...-

>TERMINA EL FLASHBACK>

"¿Por que no le gustan los animales?" pensaba para si "Es la primera persona que conozco, a la que no le gus...".Yakumo fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el grandioso grito de: -MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES¡QUE BIEN!-. Tsukamoto voltea para ver de quien se trata. Ve a una chica de cabello largo y un cuerpo tan desarrollado como el de Mikoto "¿Quien es esta chica tan escandalosa? y... ¿que hace aquí?".En ese momento decide entrar el maestro y empieza la clase.

-Buenos días. Antes de empezar la clase quisiera presentarles a un nuevo integrante de nuestro grupo- El maestro le hace un pequeño ademán a la chica para que pase enfrente de todos -Preséntate por favor-

-¡Hola a todos!- dice mientras se inclina dejando ver algo de su escote. Para sorpresa de Yakumo ahora no puede oír los pensamientos de ningún chico, fue un momento de gran tranquilidad en donde se sintió como un chica normal, pero... >Yakumo es mas linda> esos momentos no son para que duren -Mi nombre es Yagami Chidori, espero que nos llevemos bien-

-¡Eres la hermana de Yusuke-kun!-

Todos se le quedan viendo a Yakumo con gran sorpresa, -eeste...lo siento-

-¡Como es que conoces a mi hermano¡Yusuke-kun¡POR QUE ESTAS TAN AMISTOSA CON EL!- Grita Chidori señalando a Tsukamoto -¡TE GUSTA Y LO HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO!-

-Eh...este...n-no...yo...tal...-Yakumo entro en pánico

>NO YAKUMO>

>NO PUEDE SER QUE YA TENGAS ENAMORADO>

-¡LO SABIA! AHORA SEGURAMENTE LO QUIERES SEDUCIR ¡PERO ESO NO LO PERMITIRE!-

>POR QUE NO INTENTAS SEDUCIRME A MI ¡YAKUMO!>

Yakumo no podía pensar adecuadamente, todos los pensamientos enfocados a ella, las acusaciones de Chidori, todo fue tan repentino, "Yo solo me sorprendí de que fuéramos en el mismo salón" esto era lo que desesperadamente quería decir pero las palabras se perdían antes de llegar a su boca. Con tanta conmoción lo único que pudo hacer fue desmayarse

-Chicos tranquilos, pueden llevar a Tsukamoto a la enfer...-El maestro al darse cuenta de las miradas de deseo de todos los chavos en el salón opto por otra solución -Mejor que alguien traiga a la enfermera-

Y así fue como empezó la clase, con una estudiante inconsciente, una chica muy enojada, todos los chicos de la clase mirando a la chica inconsciente y... ¿Un gato negro en la ventana?

-x-x-x-x-

En la ventana del salón se encontraba un gato negro con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente, estaba observando todo lo que acontecía en el salón, todo lo que le llegaba a pasar a su dueña.

"Cheez, creo que a esa niña Chidori la voy a tener que reventar"

En ese instante se oyó un ruido en los arbustos cercanos a la ventana

"Se que estas ahí, muéstrate"

Ante tal comentario salio un gato blanco con manchas negras

"El comité quiere verte" Le dice este último

"Es que nunca me dejaran en paz" contesta Iori "ahora te has hecho su mensajero¿no es asi Ryo?"

"Posiblemente" dice suspirando "Me vas a seguir o tendré que pelear contigo"

"No hay necesidad"

Y así Iori, el gato de Yakumo sigue al otro felino hasta llegar a un jardín dentro de la escuela donde se encuentran con cinco gatos sentados, en el centro, el gato con el que se encontraron Yusuke y Yakumo esa misma mañana

"Vaya, vaya, si es no es nada menos que el exiliado" Empieza el gato que parece un mini tigre

"¡Que rayos quieres Salvatore?" contesta violentamente Iori

"¡Cállate! estas en juicio..." Ordena Salvatore "¿Que haces aquí con los humanos? tu has sido exiliado a estar en el templo Yagami por el resto de tus días"

"Ya tengo dueño" Este último comentario no le agrado al presidente del comité

"Bueno, eso ya no es de nuestra incumbencia...solo quiero hacerte una pregunta mas... ¿Abandonaste el templo Yagami?"

"Si"

"Entonces eres culpable, tu condena será la muerte" Y así el presidente da una señal y aparecen aproximadamente unos 20 gatos "Se levanta la sesión" y el comité se marcha dejando solo a Iori y sus ejecutores.

"Bueno supongo que esto es inevitable" con este último comentario de Iori todos los gatos a su alrededor se abalanzan contra el "Je, idiotas...¡TECNICA FELINA # 37¡GARRAS DE ACERO!"

Así fue como inicio la pelea

-x-x-x-x-

Ya era la hora del receso y Yusuke se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol "Estupido Harima¿Donde rayos estas?" pensaba, cuando noto un gato negro tirado junto al árbol en que estaba

-¿Uh?-

El chico gentilmente lo tomo en sus brazos

-¿Que rayos te sucedió?-

"Como si me pudieras escuchar imbecil" dijo Iori sabiendo que no podría escucharlo

-Je, estoy seguro que has de pensar que soy un imbecil por preguntarte algo que no entenderé-

"Si, exactamente"

-¡Vaya, te dieron una arrastrisa- dijo Yusuke buscando algo en su bolsillo

"Que perceptivo eres"

Yusuke, sacando finalmente de su bolsillo unas vendas y una pomada, le dice a Iori -No se si sirva en gatos la pomada, pero probaremos- y cuidadosamente aplico el ungüento y empezó a poner vendas

"¡Que sorpresas se lleva uno, no eres tan bastardo como pareces"

El gato tranquilamente se dejo cuidar por Yusuke que lo curaba con sumo cuidado, cuando termino de vendarlo, vio que tenía una pequeña bolsa de almuerzo en su bolsillo

"Hey, no seas tacaño, dame" le dice Iori mientras intenta sacar la bolsa

-Maldito gato mañoso, con que quieres comer-

-x-x-x-x-

Harima se encontraba en dirección a la editorial en donde había entregado su manga

-El manga es la prueba de mi amor, el manga debe de aclarar mis dudas-

En estos momentos Kenji ya no le importaba nada, solo quería descubrir sus sentimientos, y eso lo podían corroborar una viejita, un carrito de Hot-dogs, y un puesto e revistas, todos estos atropellados por la motocicleta de Harima

-Por fin llegue-

La editorial no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que la visito, aunque aun así, ya se había perdido. Una recepcionista se apiado del perdido Harima y con tono amable le pregunto:

-Disculpe señor ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-¡EL CONCURSO¡QUIEN GANO!- Le grita Harima sacudiéndola de los brazos

La pobre recepcionista solo alcanza a señalar en dirección a un estante lleno de mangas idénticos. Rápidamente el chico tomo uno y vio el titulo "True Love". Era el suyo, era su manga, su amor era verdadero

-SSIIIIIIIII, ES ESTE-

-Si, su autor también es muy apuesto- dice la chica algo sonrojada

-¿Eh?-

-Si¿como se llamaba?- Harima estaba a punto de decir: "Soy yo" cuando –Ya recordé, su nombre es "Nakamura, el mayordomo"-

-¡QUE!- Harima entro en shock, rápidamente abrió el manga que tenia en sus manos y empezó a buscar como loco la ficha técnica del autor -¿Dónde esta?-

Cuando por fin encontró el nombre, que decía "Nakamura, el mayordomo", se petrificó (Literalmente)

-Estee…señor-

-Ummm, esto podría servir en mi próximo trabajo- se dijo así mismo Jin Kobayashi que se encontraba viendo lo sucedido

-x-x-x-x-

Yakumo se encontraba en el patio, se supone que estaba buscando un lugar para comer su almuerzo, pero en realidad buscaba alejarse de su salón de clases "Que día" piensa mientras suspira a si misma, cuando alcanza a divisar a lo lejos a Yusuke sentado a la sombra de un árbol -Yu...- Estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando nota un bulto negro vendado en sus piernas "¡Iori!" en ese instante, quería correr hacia donde se encontraba el chico pero al darse cuenta que el chico estaba cuidando de su gato decidió acercarse por atrás para saber lo sucedido

-...dieron una arrastrisa- dijo Yusuke buscando algo en su bolsillo, sacando finalmente unas vendas y una pomada, le dice a Iori -No se si sirva en gatos la pomada, pero probaremos- y cuidadosamente aplico el ungüento y empezó a poner vendas. El gato tranquilamente se dejo cuidar por Yusuke que lo curaba con sumo cuidado, una vez terminado de vendarlo, el gato intento sacar algo de su bolsillo

-Maldito gato mañoso, con que quieres comer-

El gato solo respondió mirándolo fijamente

-¡Hey, es lo único que traigo para sobrevivir-

Iori siguio mirándolo

-¿Quieres que muera de inanición!-

Mirada por parte del gato

-Aaaaaaggghhhhh... esta bien condenada bestia- termina diciendo el chico sacando la pequeña bolsa y dándole el único Onigiri que había a lo cual Iori solo responde comiendo la bola de arroz -Me vas a decir si estaba bueno- Iori solo lo mira una vez mas para seguir comiendo -Supongo que con eso basta-

-Umm...¿Yusuke-kun?- Dice Yakumo sorprendiendo al chico

-¡Ya-yakumo¿Desde hace cuanto que estas escuchando?-

-Yo este...yo no podría- "EspiaresmaloEspiaresmaloEspiaresmaloEspiaresmalo" repitiéndose mentalmente

Iori para este momento ya había terminado su bola de arroz y se había lanzado a los brazos de Yakumo.

-¿Es tu gato?- pregunta el chico

-Si, su nombre es Iori-

-Huy ¡Que Iori tan Yagami!-

-¿Uh?-

-Olvidalo, no creo que lo entiendas-

-Por cierto...tú hermana...-

-¿Ya la conociste!- pregunta emocionado el chico

-Eeste...veras...- Yakumo empezó a decirle el pequeño malentendido que se armo en su salón

-Huy, que problemon- aunque el chico decía estas palabras, no se veía nada preocupado -Seguramente ahorita ha de estar algo...volátil...-

-¿Yusuke-kun?-

El chico solo sonríe y levanta su mirada para ver la luz filtrándose por las ramas del árbol en el que estaban sentados -Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora-

-x-x-x-x-

La mayoría de los alumnos del 2º C se encontraban en con sus respectivos grupos de amigos durante la hora de receso, comiendo y discutiendo obre cosas que la mayoría de los chicos de esa edad discutirían

-¿Enserio te dijo eso?-

-Claro-

-Debí de haber esta…-

De repente todos se callan al oír los pasos de una bestia titánica, a cada paso que deba, todo el salón vibraba, la única prueba de su acercamiento aparte del sonido que provocaba, eran las vibraciones que se veían en un vaso de té; si Spielberg plagio su escena de "Jurasic Park", definitivamente fue de ese momento.

-¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO!-

El demonio con forma de mujer conocido por nosotros los mortales como Yagami Chidori, había entrado estrepitosamente al salón en busca de su hermano

-Maldito narrador de m#&da¡Deja de ponerme apodos!-

…

-Más te vale…-Dejando en paz al talentoso escritor que se encuentra narrando este fic, empieza a avanzar por el salón, buscando al tipo mas sospechoso y mal nacido que encontrara, dando por fin con Nara - ¡TU!-

El pobre chico solo alcanza a señalarse a si mismo con actitud nerviosa antes de ser estrellado contra la pared por Chidori –¿DON-DE-ES-TA-MI-HER-MA-NO?- el chico no había tenido tanto miedo desde que Harima casi lo mata en el viaje que tuvieron a la playa

Mientras tanto Imadori se encontraba analizando la situación –No estoy seguro si es copa C o D- era la primera vez que no podía definir la medida de una chica, aunque esa aura maligna alrededor de ella no ayudaba en su misión. Decidido en no fallar en su encomienda designada por la CVP (Consejo Varonil de Pervertidos), tendría que usar el tacto para estar seguro, aun si le costaba la…

-HACERCATE UN POCO MAS INTENTO DE HOMBRE, Y TE SACARE LOS OJOS POR LA NARIZ DOS VECES PARA QUE YA NO PUEDAS VER TU ADORADA PORNOGRAFIA- Imadori no se había acercado ni 5 cm. y la chica se había volteado para amenazarlo con una mirada realmente espantosa. El podría haber arriesgado su vida sin dudarlo, la CVP lo había preparado para enfrentar el más duro de los retos, aguantar la más terrible de las torturas, pero el hecho de no poder ver pornografía es suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro- Dice Chidori volteándose para ver a Nara –¿Donde esta mi hermano?-

-¿Qui-ui-en ess?-

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo-

-N-no se-

-Como que no sabes-

-¡HEY CHICA!-

-¡Quien dijo eso!-

Había sido Mikoto, y al parecer no le agrado mucho que la chica hubiera llegado solo a armar alboroto

-¡MIKO…!-

Imadori había saltado hacia Mikoto, intentando recompensar a su salvadora con un merecido abrazo

-¡Lárgate…!-

Lamentablemente para Imadori, su salvadora no quería recompensa, y lo dejo muy claro al darle un golpe en la cara que lo dejaría inconciente

-Buen golpe-Le dice Chidori- Ni yo lo hubiera podido haber golpeado mejor-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Para llegar aquí tuve que golpear a muchos tipos que se decían de la CVP, y te aseguro que no los golpee con tu estilo-

-¡Ah! Gracias…- contesta algo apenada Mikoto -… ¡ESPERA!... ¿que rayos haces aquí?-

-Busco a mi hermano-

-¿Y quien es?-

-Es Yagami-

-¿Quién?-

-El nuevo- le aclara Akira

-Aaahh- contesta Mikoto finalmente recordando al chico -¿Y por que llegaste golpeando y gritando?-

-¡TENIA QUE LLEGAR ANTES QUE YAKUMO LO SEDUZCA!-

Varios estudiantes quedaron en shock, todos los del salón conocían a Yakumo, la escuela conocía a Yakumo, los que han visto School Rumble conocen a Yakumo; y definitivamente Yakumo no andaba seduciendo por ahí

-E-estas segura- pregunta Tenma algo sonrojada

-Claro que estoy segura-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunta tranquilamente Akira

-Tengo mis razones-Contesta simplemente- Ahora me podrías contestar por favor-

-Esta en el patio con Yakumo-

-NOOOOOO¡HERMANO YO TE SALVARE!- Y Chidori sale corriendo en busca de su hermano

-Como que aquí falto alguien de aparecer¿no lo creen?-pregunta Eri

-Hanai- Contesta Akira

-Es cierto, el no suele volarse clases- añade Mikoto

-¿Dónde estará?-

-x-x-x-x-

-Tienes mucha suerte Sarah-

Sarah Adiemus se encontraba en un seminario sobre exorcismos, y la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que no te enteraste, hoy atraparon un a un posesionado que se encontraba por los alrededores-

-¿E-enserio?-

-Si, vamos a ver como lo exorcizan-

-¿Pero no será peligroso?-

-¡SSIIIIII! Eso es lo interesante-

-Si tu lo dices- Sarah no estaba muy segura de ir o no, todos los que habían ido al seminario, fueron por la emoción de derrotar fuerzas malignas, sin embargo ella, solo quería ayudar a los demás. Las dos estudiantes para monjas se encontraban caminando por un obscuro pasillo del monasterio en el que se encontraban, cuando empezaron a oír gritos que no parecían de un mortal, aunque extrañamente, sumamente familiares para Sarah.

-¡YAKUMO-CHANNNNN!-

Si, definitivamente muy familiares. Sarah empezó a caminar más rápido para aclarar sus dudas, y definitivamente, era quien pensaba

-¡Sempai!-

Hanai Haruki se encontraba amarrado fuertemente en una cama con los ojos vendados mientras que otros dos sacerdotes lo "exorcizaban"

-¡YAKUMO-CHAN¡IREMOS JUNTOS A LA ESCUELA!-

"Ni siquiera cuando lo están exorcizando deja de acosar a Yakumo" fue lo que pensó Sarah después de ver la escena. En ese momento su conciencia empezó a pelear

-Déjalo ahí, no aclares las cosas, considéralo como castigo divino por molestar a Yakumo- Decía la Sarah mala

-Si Sarah, déjalo ahí- decía la Sarah buena

-No se supone que le tienes que llevar la contraria a la Sarah vestida de diablo- le pregunta Sarah normal a la Sarah vestida de ángel

-Si, pero hasta yo me hastié de que nunca hagas nada malo, a veces necesito que me diviertas- contesta Sarah buena

-Cierto, ya estoy harta de que me ignores-

-Ummm- Sarah normal se empieza a molestar por que sus conciencias solo la ven como diversión –Pero eso es malo-

-Claro, por eso te lo estoy aconsejando- Le dice la Sarah mala como si fuera la cosa mas obvia

-Pero eso no es bueno-

-…SI ES MALO ES OBVIO QUE NO ES BUENO- Contesta desesperada la Sarah ángel

-Pero yo no quiero hacer cosas malas-

-¡ENTONCES HAS LO QUE SE TE DE LA REGALADA GANA!- Y con eso sus conciencias se esfuman dejando sola a Sarah

Dejando la decisión en manos de Sarah, cautelosamente se acerca al padre que lo esta exorcizando

-Disculpe, padre-

-¿Qué deseas, estoy ocupado como puedes ver-

-El que esta amarrado no esta…-

-¡Rayos¡Aléjate¡no me vas a engañar sucio demonio!-

-¿De que habla?-

-Bien, estas poniendo resistencia; escúchame hija, sal de aquí, hace un momento el demonio se estaba comunicando con nosotros a través de ti, aléjate ahora que puedes-

-Pero señ…-

-¡NO¡ESTA VOLVIENDO¡ALEJATE!

-S-si señor-

-Ve a orar¡RAPIDO!-

Y así es como Sarah sale de la habitación para orar, dejando a Hanai solo para enfrentar al demonio

-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela

-¡Iori!-

Yusuke y Yakumo se encontraban sentados en la sombra de un árbol, y al parecer Iori ya se había fastidiado de ellos y se había largado de ahí

-Déjalo Yakumo, después de todo es un gato independiente-

Yusuke había tomado su mano para detenerla en ir a alcanzar a Iori, y durante un instante el tiempo se detuvo."Esta silencioso…como Kenji-kun" fue un momento hermoso, pero se echo a perder por… >GGRRRRRR> …el rugido del estomago de Yusuke

-Disculpa, es que tengo mucha hambre-

Yakumo solo le da su bento en respuesta

-No esperaras que me lo coma, es tuyo-

-Bueno, entonces yo…-

-¡RAYOS YAKUMO!-

El chico casi le arrebata el bento de las manos y lo abre para comérselo, ante esta reacción Yakumo que algo sorprendida "¿No me dijo que yo me lo comiera?"

-Eres tan persuasiva que me lo voy a tener que comer-

A este comentario la chica solo sonríe un poco. Y así pasan varios minutos con Yusuke comiendo…no, mejor dicho, engullendo, y Yakumo en silencio sin ver a nada en específico hasta que el chico se de cuenta de ello

-No quieres un poco, bueno, después de todo es tu comida-

-No te preocupes, yo me comprare algo después, al menos todavía tengo algo de dinero en el monedero que me devolviste-

-AAAAaaahhhh….-El chico contesta algo nervioso- …al menos-

Yusuke estaba a punto de decirle algo importante cuando todos los animales cercanos empezaron a huir como si se acercara una plaga, una plaga muy grande, que tiraba árboles, y que tenía el nombre de Yagami Chidori

-Me lleva la…-Yusuke alcanza a reaccionar ante el inminente encuentro con su hermana –Yakumo, escóndete en los arbustos-

Sin otro comentario más, Yusuke empuja a Yakumo a los arbustos más cercanos escondiéndola de su hermana

-¡Hermano!- Chidori llega muy enojada, aunque se tranquiliza apenas ve a su hermano solo – ¿Uh? Pensé que estabas con Yakumo-

-¿Yakumo? Y esa quien es-

-Una chica pervertida que anda detrás de ti-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré, JAJAJAJA-

-No te preocupes, no hace falta-

-No me oíste bien verdad, te dije¡YO TE PROTEJERE!- dice mientras deja ver su aura maligna

-Ah si… este…gracias- contesta el pobre chico

-Hablando de otra cosa- empieza a decir Chidori cambiando su humor tan rápidamente como se altero –Te hice algo para que almorzaras- Termina de decir la chica mientras saca un bento

-Eeste…Chidori…ya comí- contesta nervioso

-¡Como que ya comiste!-

-Además, todo lo que tu preparas no es comible- Yusuke se arrepentiría toda su vida por decir ese comentario

-¡COMO QUE NO ES COMIBLE¡MUCHOS MATARIAN TAN SOLO POR PROBAR DE MI COMIDA!-

-Es que la ven con ojos subjetivos-

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO- Chidori se acerco para golpearlo, cuando sin querer pisa el bento a medio comer de Yakumo -¿Qué es esto?-

"Rayos" piensan Yakumo y Yusuke a la vez -¿De que hablas?- contesta el chico

Chidori empieza a analizar a su hermano, tal vez para otras personas les sea difícil leerlo, siendo tan buen actor, pero para ella, era pan comido –Lo estabas comiendo¿verdad?-

-Si¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Yusuke se mostraba tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba la chin…

-¿Quién te lo dio?- preguntaba cada vez más enojada Chidori

-Yo lo hice- La peor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir, pero después de todo, estaba sumamente nervioso como para pensar con claridad

-¡MIENTES¡Eres demasiado flojo como para andarlo arreglando¡Y además estaba envuelto de una manera muy cursi¿Quién rayos te lo dio!-

En ese preciso momento, por no decir inoportuno, los arbustos se mueven

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

-¡NO HAY NADIE!- Ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer Yusuke

-Aja, con que ahí esta-

Chidori se acerca amenazadoramente al arbusto para ver de quien se trata, y haciéndolo aun lado descubre a Yakumo

-Um…este…hola-dice tímidamente

Chidori ahora si estaba furiosa, y se veía en su cara, estaba tan roja de furia que podría derretir hielo tan solo con mirarlo –T-t-t-tu-

-¡HORA DE IRSE!- Rápidamente Yusuke carga a Yakumo y sale corriendo

-¡Ya caíste en sus redes¡Te devolveré al camino de la sanidad hermano!- Al ver esto Chidori también sale corriendo siguiéndolos

-Eeste…no tienes por que cargarme- dice tímidamente Yakumo

-¿AH NO? Cierta persona que nos sigue para descuartizarnos no te parece razón suficiente-

Con este comentario, Yakumo voltea para ver a su perseguidora

-¡TE SACARE LOS INTESTINOS HERMANO!-

-…este…creo que tienes razón-

Volviendo con Chidori –Hermano, eres un imbecil, yo que te hice la comida con todo mi corazón…- una lagrima se deja caer -…¡Te voy a eliminar hermano!- Siendo consumida por su odio de nuevo, Chidori avienta el bento que hizo lo mas lejos que pudo

-x-x-x-x-

En otro lugar del patio, Karasuma Ouji se encontraba viendo hacia el infinito con una tortuga en la cabeza, para todos, Karasuma y todo lo que esta en su mente es un gran enigma; ¿que hacia sentado ahí con la mirada perdida¿Por qué tenia una tortuga en la cabeza? Solo un vistazo a su mente nos lo dirá…

"Yo…………………..tengo hambre"

…bueno talvez no es tan enigmático como todos piensan. En ese momento, un bento callo en sus piernas, como si fuera un regalo divino. Tranquilamente lo abre para descubrir que era curry.

"…Curry…"

Cuidadosamente toma un poco, analiza su textura, lo huele cuidadosamente, y finalmente, lo prueba… así pasan varios minutos hasta que…

-¡ESTA DELICIOSO!-

…Si alguien hubiera presenciado ese momento, no lo hubieran creído. Karasuma, el pasmado de la clase, hablo, casi grito, y estaba sonriendo.

"¿Quién lo hizo? Necesito saberlo"

Buscando rápidamente en el bento encuentra una foto. Una foto de Chidori sonriendo y con una pequeña nota en ella escrita con plumón indeleble que decía:

_PARA QUE NO ME OLVIDES._

_CHIDORI_

Esta era la señal del destino (alias: Napster) de que ella era la elegida, era… ¡la Diosa del curry!

"Necesito encontrarla…ahora"

Se quedo pensando por varios minutos, para después sentarse y terminar el curry, después de todo, ella no se iría

-x-x-x-x-

Volviendo con la gran persecución.

-Yakumo, patea esa puerta-

Yakumo y Yusuke todavía estaban siendo perseguidos por una muy furica Chidori, ya habían pasado por casi toda la escuela, y estaban a punto de entrar a un edificio, de que era, la verdad es que no les importaba, mientras la perdieran estaría bien…

-APUNTEN¡DISPAREN!-

…O por lo menos eso creían, se habían metido al club de arquería, y para colmo de males, habían entrado en la parte de los blancos

-¡Con un demonio¡Agarra un blanco para protegernos!- Le dice Yusuke

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la chica agarro un blanco y empezó a protegerse de la lluvia de flechas, mientras Yusuke que aun la tenia en brazos corría para no ser alcanzado por su hermana

-Maestro, ese blanco se mueve-

-Ummm, interesante-

En ese momento entro Chidori siguiendo a su hermano y destrozando todo a su paso, solo para después salir por donde su hermano lo había hecho

-¡CHICAS ESCUCHENME!-al maestro Yamamoto se le había ocurrido una gran idea para probar las habilidades de sus alumnas

Todos los miembros del club de arquería voltearon a ver al maestro

-¡Quien le logre dar a esos tres, sacara un 10 en la materia de su elección!-

Esa fue motivación suficiente para que todas las alumnas que pertenecen al club de arquería se lanzaran con arco y flecha en mano a cazar a su presa

-x-x-x-x-

Volviendo con Yusuke y Yakumo ahora estaban siendo perseguidos por Chidori, y el club completo de arquería que les estaban intentando dar con flechas

-¿Qué rayos les pasa a ellas¿Y por que solamente hay mujeres en el club de arquería?-

Por hacer esa estupida pregunta, no se dio cuenta de que había llagado a la piscina de la escuela, afortunadamente no callo en ella y le dio tiempo de rodearla pero…

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-

Chidori y las arqueras no corrieron con la misma suerte que el y cayeron a la piscina.

-¡NO TE VAS A ALEJAR DE MI HERMANO!-

Con eso, Chidori empezó a nadar de mariposa con un estilo y rapidez que hasta el mismo Thorp envidiaría.

-¡Nuestra calificación!-

Gritaron las arqueras saliendo de la piscina y continuando con la persecución; aunque para su mala suerte, varios miembros de la CVP, y después de todo, como no ver a un gran grupo de mujeres de muy buena figura, mojadas y con su ropa algo transparente corriendo por la escuela

-¡MIEMBROS DE LA CVP¡ATAQUEN!-

Y fue así como casi todos los miembros de la CVP se unieron en la persecución

-x-x-x-x-

-Yakumo ¿Todos en esta escuela son así?-

-La mayoría-

Yusuke viendo hacia atrás, para ver a sus perseguidores que hasta ese momento eran, Chidori, el club de arquería, y la CVP, se dijo así mismo

-Esto no puede estar peor-

>13 minutos después>

Ahora los participantes en la maratón eran: Yusuke y Yakumo, Chidori vestida de vikinga montando un caballo, el club de arquería, la CVP, el club de Judo, el consejo estudiantil, el conserje, el jardinero, los de la clase de botánica, y la señora que atiende la cafetería escolar

-¿Desde cuando nos persigue tanta gente?- se pregunta Yusuke

-…No estoy segura…- le contesta Yakumo

-Definitivamente esto no puede empeorar-

>7 minutos y medio después>

Los nuevos participantes eran: dos vagabundos, un vendedor de enciclopedias, los habitantes de un asilo de ancianos, los miembros de alcohólicos anónimos, varios musulmanes, miembros de la mafia italiana, tres vendedores de piratería, un manco, y dos ciegos

-Rayos, que grupo tan interesante-

-Yusuke… ¿estas bien?- pregunta algo preocupada Yakumo al ver toda la distancia recorrida y que a pesar de todo, no ha dejado de cargarla

-Si…pero sabes una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Esto no puede es…-

Yusuke no pudo terminar su frase por que lo callo Yakumo – ¿No te has dado cuenta, que cada vez que dices "eso", nos persigue mas gente?-

-¿Decir que?-

-Tú sabes, lo que estabas a punto de decir antes de que te interrumpiera-

-…ummm…no- contesta finalmente sonriendo

-…bueno…creo que no deberías de decirlo-

-Esta bien…pero estarás de acuerdo en que esto no se puede poner peor-

>2 minutos después>

Ahora ya se habían unido: un grupo de irlandeses homosexuales, tres guarda espaldas, la guardia nacional, cuatro fumigadores, un manatí, el circo Solei, dos osos canadienses, Bill Clinton, tres narcotraficantes, el sindicato de butargas, una aeromoza, los Backstreet Boys, un grupo de Hippies, una pandilla, y siete mineros

-¡Tienes razón!- Dice Yusuke sonriendo

-… ¿Tenias que comprobarlo?...-

-¡Si!-

-…-

-Esto no se pued…-

-Yusuke-kun, por favor no lo vuelvas a decir-

-Aaaahhh, y yo que quería saber que era lo que aparecía después-

-…-

-Bueno…como que ya me estoy empezando a cansar, y Chidori que es la que realmente me preocupa se esta acercando en su caballo- "¿de donde lo habrá sacado?" pensó –Yakumo, en mi bolsillo hay algo parecido a una pelota, sácalo-

Yakumo le hace caso y empieza a inspeccionar la bola

-Es una bomba de humo, lánzala al suelo-

La chica obedece sin dudar, y justo en el momento en que la bola toca el suelo se hace una cortina de humo

-¡QUE RAYOS!-

Todos los demás miembros del maratón se detienen al entrar a la zona de la niebla, que rápidamente se disipa para que se dieran cuenta que Yusuke y Yakumo habían desaparecido

-No te vas a escapar tan fácil hermano-

-¿Dónde están los otros dos?- preguntan los vagabundos

-Voten por mí en las siguientes elecciones compañeros- dice Bill Clinton

-¿DONDE SE FUE ESE CHICO TAN APUESTO?- empieza a gritar un irlandés homosexual

-¿Quien tomo mi dentadura?- grita un anciano

-Lo siento mi'jo, pero pensaba empeñarla, aquí tienes- le contesta uno de los vagabundos

-Ámense hermanos- dice un hippie

-¿Donde se habrán ido, yo les tenia una oferta que no podrían rehusar- añade un miembro de la mafia italiana

-¡TODOS USTEDES LARGENSE DE AQUÍ!- Grita Chidori vestida de vikinga, dejando ver su aura maligna

Y así poco a poco todos se van de ahí dejando sola a Chidori, para conspirar en contra de su hermano

-x-x-x-x-

-Vaya, creo que por fin los perdimos-

Yusuke y Yakumo se encontraban en el almacén del gimnasio, como llegaron ahí, no me pregunten, solo Yusuke lo sabe

-mmm...Este…Yusuke-kun-

-Yakumo- Interrumpiendo a la chica, Yusuke la tomo de los hombros

"Que tiene planeado hacer, estamos los dos solo y…" Yakumo se empezó a sonrojar

-Ten- Le dice el chico mientras le da una carta

-¿Eh?-

-Tienes que dársela a Harima, no puede pasar de hoy-

Yakumo se empezó a confundir¿Por qué no se lo daba el mismo¿Por qué se veía tan preocupado de repente? -¿Estas bien?-

-Mi hermana sabe mi debilidad, seguro piensa usarla ahora, no me queda mucho tiempo, por favor promételo-

Yakumo solo toma la carta y asiente

-Bien ahor…- Yusuke iba a decir algo mas peo de repente empezó a temblar y a sudar frió

-¿Yusuke-kun?-

-Es demasiado, no me puedo contener- Y así el chico salta por la ventana dejando su encomienda a Yakumo

-x-x-x-x-

157.5 Metros de el almacén, se encontraba Yusuke cerca de la cancha base ball, estaba escondido en unos arbustos cercanos, acechando, por alguna extraña razón estaba viendo el centro de la cancha, analizando, esperando una señal; cuando de repente varios pájaros toman el vuelo y aprovecha el sonido y la distracción para salir corriendo al centro de la cancha, deslizarse y tomar…¡UNA MONEDA DE CINCO YENES!

-Como es que te pudieron abandonar, debiste de haber sufrido mucho- El joven le decía a la moneda –No te preocupes ya estoy aquí para cuidarte…-

Cuando fue interrumpido por…

-¡Ya te tengo hermano!-

En ese instante una red se levanto del suelo atrapando a Yusuke

-¡Sabia que si dejaba caer una moneda, aparecerías! No importa el valor o la distancia ¡Tu siempre apareces cuando se trata de dinero!-

-Que bien me conoces-

-Es cierto- dice mientras arrastra la red que tiene a su hermano cautivo –Esa tal Yakumo ya te seduzco, pero yo te protegeré de ella-

-¡POR FAVOR! Alguien a quien le da miedo los patinadores profesionales no me debería de decir eso-

-¡NO ME DAN MIEDO! …solo me dan cosa por que giran muy rápido-

-Ummm-

Chidori iba a continuar con su camino cuando Karasuma se le interpone

-¡ES EL PASMADO DE MI CLASE¡AYUDAME!-Suplica Yusuke

-¿Quién eres tu¡Identifícate!-

Sin contestarle, Karasuma se le acerca, ante tal reacción, Chidori suelta la red y se pone en posición de defensa, pero al parecer a Karasuma no le importa eso, el esta decidido a decir lo que tiene que decir

-Aléjate-

Karasuma sigue avanzando con paso seguro hasta llegar a estar enfrente de ella

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- pregunta Chidori

El chico ignorando completamente a Yusuke y los comentarios de su hermana, a esta última le pone una tortuga en la cabeza

-¿Eh?-

-…Me gustas…-El chico le dijo son su expresión neutra como siempre, mientras que Chidori solo se petrifico (Literalmente) y Yusuke aprovecho la distracción para escaparse y de paso tomar "prestada" la cartera de su hermana

Aunque había otra persona mas ahí presenciando la escena, alguien que no tenia que haberla presenciado

-x-x-x-x-

-¡Tenma¿Qué paso?- Pregunta Mikoto que había visto entrar a Tenma al salón llorando –Pensé que almorzarías con Karasuma-

--

-¿Qué?-

-

-¿QUE?-

-¡KARASUMASELEDECLAROAOTRA!- Termina diciendo estallando en llanto

-Entonces si es humano- interviene Eri

-No le digas eso ahora- Le dice Mikoto mientras consuela a Tenma –Mira…- dirigiéndose a Tenma-…¿oíste que le contestaron?-

Tenma solo alcanza a negar con la cabeza

-Entonces no te entristezcas, si le dijo que no, solo vas a tener un poco de competencia, nada de que preocuparse-

Tenma se empieza a secar las lagrimas –Creo que tienes razón-

-Ya vez, que tiene ella que tu no tengas-

En ese momento Tenma iba a empezar a decir algo cuando estalla de nuevo en llanto

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta Eri, ahora preocupada por las reacciones de la chica

-_nijishgdfiajdnjsahi_ –

-¿Qué?- preguntan Mikoto y Eri en unísono

-¡**QUE LAS TIENE DEL MISMO TAMAÑO QUE MIKO-CHIN**!-

-¿Quién?- Pregunta Imadori que en ese momento le empezó a interesar la platica

-CALLATE- Le dice Mikoto mientras lo golpea y lo manda del otro lado del salón

-Buenos días- Por fin entrando Itoko-sensei, viendo detalladamente el salón se da cuanta que tres cuartas partes de la clase no están-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Están en la enfermería por ser aplastados por; Yusuke y Yakumo, Chidori vestida de vikinga montando un caballo, el club de arquería, … varios minutos después> …, los Backstreet Boys, un grupo de Hippies, una pandilla, y siete mineros, los demás son de la CVP- contesta tranquilamente Akira

-mmm... esta bien, solamente díganles que después se pongan al corriente- Y así es como Itoko sensei empieza su clase

-x-x-x-x-

Harima acababa de llegar a la escuela, la verdad es que no quería ir, pero Itoko lo había amenazado con crucificarlo desnudo en el techo de la escuela con una nota de: "AMO A TENMA-CHAN" en su trasero, si se llagaba a saltar clases de nuevo, o si se convertía en marinero en un barco pesquero de nuevo. El chico estaba deprimido, pesadamente abrió su casillero donde guardaba su calzado escolar y vio…

-¿Una nota?-

…era la invitación a un duelo

-¡ESTUPIDO TENNOUJI!- Grita mientras rompe la carta en muchos pedazos -¡No estoy de humor como para andarlo golpeando¡Es que no piensa en los problemas de los demás!- Como se atreve Tennouji a desafiarlo cuando estaba demasiado deprimido como para andar peleando. Harima le tendría que patear el trasero por su poca consideración

-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en la cancha de Base ball, se encontraban Karasuma y Chidori, cualquiera que los hubiera visto diría: "Vaya pareja de pasmados", pero ¡no, solamente uno estaba pasmado, la otra esta petrificada.

-…………………..-

Después de reponerse del shock inicial, Chidori se dio cuenta que su hermano había escapado

-¡NO TE ESCAP…!-

Por un momento la chica había olvidado al chico Kappa, así que tuvo que organizar su itinerario de nuevo, 1º tendría que deshacerse del pasmado, 2º tenia que descuartizar a su hermano.

-¡MIRA UN OVNI!-

-….-

-¡MIRA UNA MUJER DESNUDA!-

-….-

-¡MIRA UNA CUCARACHA GIGANTE QUE QUIERE DESTRUIR EL MUNDO!-

-….-

>2367 INTENTOS FALLIDOS DESPUES>

-¡MIRA MICHAEL JACKSON SE VOLVIO MORTAL!-

-….-

-¡MIRA POR ALLA VENDEN CURRY!

-………………. ¿Dónde?...-

La chica aprovecho ese momento para escapar y terminar con los pendientes en su itinerario

-x-x-x-x-

Harima caminaba hacia el lugar del duelo, a cada paso que daba, su mente se deprimía más… "mi… mi manga"…y mientras mas se deprimía…" ¡Maldito Tennouji¡COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI SUFRIMIENTO!"… mas se enojaba por que lo hubieran perturbado en una de sus fases depresivas. Enojado, llego al lugar del duelo

-¿Uh?-

Pero al llegar al lugar, se da cuenta que no hay nadie

-¡Hey!-

Harima empezó a buscar algo que le diera una pista

-¡Hazme caso!-

Algo, cualquier indicio de que alguien estaba aquí

-¡Con un demonio Harima¡Estoy aquí!-

Finalmente rindiéndose, decide marcharse del lugar

-¡Dibujante fracasado!-

-¡Quien se atreve a llamarme así!-

-Jeje, por fin dejaste de ignorarme-

Harima al voltearse para dar frente al que lo había insultado, ve a un chico que jamás ha visto en su vida

-Eee….¿quien eres tu?-

-Soy un estafador, un mercenario, o un hombre de negocios, todo es depende de la perspectiva…pero si lo que quieres es un nombre, soy Yusuke Yagami-

"Esa frase me gusto, lo pondré en mi manga" pensó Harima "espera…" -¿No fue Tennouji?-

-No-

"Incluso Tennnouji me ha abandonado" fue lo primero que pensó Harima, mientras se arrodillaba y caía en la depresión

-Oye-

-…….nadie me quiere……...-

-¡Hey!-

-………..-

Harima en ese momento ya había caído al pozo sin fondo de la de la depresión, hincado y balbuceando algo sobre su prueba de amor y Tsukamoto

"…mmmm, interesante" fue lo único que pensó Yusuke al ver el extraño comportamiento del chico. -¿Uh?- De repente algo capta su atención, al parecer es un manga arrugado que esta medio salido de uno de sus bolsillos –Jeje, veamos- rápidamente el chico la toma y lo empieza a leer

-JAJAJAJAJA¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!-

"-JAJAJAJAJA¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!- -JAJAJAJAJA¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!- -JAJAJAJAJA¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!- -JAJAJAJAJA¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!-" estas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Harima. Siendo el gatillo para desatar su furia -¡Como te atreves a burlarte!- Grita mientras le intenta dar un golpe a Yusuke

-¿Cómo no me voy a reír? Si esto es tan trágicamente estupido que de risa- Contesta el chico esquivando el golpe

-¡CALLATE!-

-¿Tanto importa para ti este manga?-

-¡CALLATE!- Vuelve a gritar Harima dominado por la furia

-Jejeje, huy que tipo tan enojado-

-¡Toma esto!- Harima dispuesto a dejar K.O. al chico que había burlado de su obra maestra, lanza uno gran golpe directo a la cara del chico

-¡BARRERA!- Grita el chico mientras pone el manga entre Harima y el; haciendo que el primero se detuviera en seco

-¿Tanto significa esto para ti?- Yusuke sin esperar una respuesta utiliza una gran técnica secreta -¡¨SHIN-SHOURYUU-KEN"!- conectando en la barbilla de Harima alzándolo por los aires

"¿Por qué no pude golpearlo?…" en su trayectoria por los aires, Harima se encontraba cavilando "… ¿es que acaso importa tanto para mi¿es que acaso…?" en ese momento el exdelincuente encontró su respuesta, pero se formo una nueva pregunta en su mente "¿esa técnica no salía en un video juego?" y así el chico callo al suelo quedando inconsciente

>EMPIEZA EL VISATAZO A LA MENTE DE HARIMA>

-Harima-kun…-

Harima logra ver una silueta junto a el, una silueta de…

-¡Tenma-chan!-

Ahora si logra verla completamente, es Tenma sentada junto a el, dándole una esplendorosa sonrisa

-Harima-kun… tu puedes

>TERMINA EL VISTAZO A LA MENTE DE HARIMA>

-¡OOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAA!-

-¿Qué, se supone que estabas desmayado-

-No puedo perder…este es ¡EL PODER DEL AMOR!- Grita Harima mientras eleva su Chi, y se lanza contra el sorprendido Yusuke que no le da tiempo de reaccionar –¡HURRACAINE DRAGON!- El golpe fue directo y Yusuke sale volando por los aires al recibir tremendo golpe en el estomago –Te he vencido- alcanza a oír Yusuke antes de quedar inconciente en el suelo

>EMPIEZA EL VISTAZO A LA MENTE DE YUSUKE>

-Señor Yagami…-

Yusuke logra ver la silueta junto a el, una silueta de…

-¡El subordinado de la pandilla!-

-Señor Yagami…su paga-

>TERMINA EL VISTAZO A LA MENTE DE YUSUKE>

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-¿Qué rayos?-

-Jeje, no subestimes… ¡EL PODER DEL DINERO!- Grita mientras eleva su Chi

-Bueno esto tiene que terminar ahora-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Y con estos comentarios los dos se lanzan para dar el golpe final

-x-x-x-x-

-Espero que Kenji-kun haya leído la carta-

Yakumo se encontraba saliendo de la escuela con rumbo a su casa cuando oye unos gritos por el gimnasio

-¿Qué será eso?-

Cuando se acerca ve a dos chicos que ella conoce muy bien "Kenji-kun…Yusuke-kun". Sin darse cuenta, se queda mirando la pelea, en donde los dos chicos silenciosos participan

-x-x-x-x-

-¿Uh?-

Harima y Yusuke estaban a punto de darse el golpe final, el que definiría el ganador de la batalla, cuando Yagami se detiene en seco recibiendo el golpe de Harima completamente

-UUUUUUAAAAGGGGHHHH-

Yusuke sale disparado varios metros lejos de Harima

-¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué te detuviste?- Pregunta confundido Harima

-…Tsukamoto…no puedo permitir que me vea pelando…-

"¡Tenma-chan esta mirando! Estoy seguro que ahora pensara que soy un hombre violento…¡TENMA-CHAN!" Harima quería voltearse y ver a Tenma, pero como la podría ver a los ojos de nuevo, lo vio golpeando a un chico que no intento defenderse, eso era de delincuentes. ¡No tenia que arreglar el malentendido, aun si le costaba…

-…Este…-

-¡Lo siento Tsukamoto¡No quería hacerlo!-

Y Harima sale corriendo de ahí

-Eres Yakumo… ¿no es así?- pregunta Yusuke que todavía esta tirado en el suelo por el golpe de Harima

-…Si…-

Por fin levantándose, el chico le dice: -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Ya me estas haciendo una pregunta…pero te doy permiso de que me hagas otra- contesta Yakumo con una sonrisa

El chico esta sorprendido de oír el mismo comentario que le dijo en la mañana, aunque solamente contesta con una sonrisa -¿Te gusta Harima?-

Yakumo se sonrojo rápidamente, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento (ni siquiera Harima) pero creyó que el chico era de confianza…-si…- y le contesta honestamente, aunque ello solo causo que se sonrojara aun mas

-Je, lo sabia… ¡no te preocupes Yakumo!- le dice el chico tomando la de los hombros –Yo te…-

-PATADA DEL PAJARO ENDEMONIADO-

Yusuke no pudo terminar su frase, por que Chidori llego dándole una patada voladora en la cabeza al chico, dejándolo K.O.

-Te dije que no escaparías, hermano- Le dice al inconciente chico que yacía en el suelo, para después darle la cara a Yakumo –y tu…-

-…Este…-

-¡no perderé Yakumo¡No vas a seducir a mi hermano!-

Yakumo con tan solo pensarlo se empieza a sonrojar mas de lo que ya estaba ( si es que eso es posible)

-……………Chidori –chan………..-

Al oír esa voz tan tranquila y pasmada, Chidori entra en pánico

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- dice mientras empieza a correr mientras arrastra a su hermano, para no ser alcanzada por Karasuma y su bicicleta

-………………..Chidori-chan…………….-

Y así Yakumo se queda parada viendo a los Yagami (y Karasuma) irse con el ocaso

-Yusuke-kun…-

-x-x-x-x-

-Yusuke-kun…eres… un estafador-

Yakumo había ido a la tienda para comprar pan de melón, pero cuando iba a pagar, se dio cuenta que en su monedero no había nada de dinero

FIN DEL CAPITULO

-x-x-x-x-

Napster: Jeje¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo?

Yusuke: leve, leve

Napster¡CALLATE! Si no fuera por mi no existirías

Yusuke: ¬¬ ;;;;;

Napster: Bueno y a los demás

Hanai¡Yakumo¿Dónde estas? >entra armando alboroto a la sala>

Napster: Pss, Akira…

Akira: ¬¬ Hmp >Se acerca a Hanai con una macana eléctrica>

>Inserte aquí una imagen de Hanai siendo electrocutado por 5000 volts>

Napster: bueno… que piensan los demás

Akira: …

Mikoto: …

Eri: …

Yakumo: …

Chidori: …

Napster: Bueno, no pudo estar tan malo

Yusuke: De hecho…

Napster: ¬¬ bueno ya, déjenme ser

Harima: Yo quiero saber por que casi no aparecí en este capitulo

Napster; por que tenia que presentar a los personajes nuevos

Harima: Pero…

Napster; Cállate o hago que Tenma te odie

Harima: …

Yakumo: Yusuke-kun, que te paso en el brazo

Yusuke: Nada, es que "ALGUIEN" me dibujo mal

Napster¿Se la van a pasar criticándome todo el rato?

>De repente suena la alarma de un reloj>

Buda: Ya es hora

C.V.P.¡SEÑOR¡SI SEÑOR!

Napster: O.o ¿y ahora?

Akira: … Ya es hora de su reunión semanal para intercambiar porno, video juegos y hablar de mujeres

Imadori¡Porno!

Yusuke¡Video Juegos!

Napster¡Mujeres!

>Inserte aquí una imagen de violencia brutal proporcionada por Chidori, Mikoto, e Ichijou>

Imadori: >K.O.>

Yusuke: >K.O.>

Napster: >K.O.>

Ichijou: …¡Imadori-san! Perdón

Chidori: …Hermano, ya madura

Mikoto: Y tu Napster… ya tienes que ponerte a trabajar en el próximo capitulo

Napster: Esta bien, bueno, a los que lleguen a leer mi historia dejen reviews porfa.

Hanai¡YO HANAI HARUKI¡LES DIGO QUE…!

Akira: Nos vemos el próximo capitulo

Hanai¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIR!


End file.
